


Reply

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [10]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Female Whore, Lament Configuration (vaguely mentioned), Lemarchand's Box (vaguely mentioned), Love Letters, Masochism, New Master, Sadism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
<p>Karl replies to one of Eliana's "love letters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reply

Dear Eliana,

Your last letter excited me so. The things you let that whore do to you, I cannot stop thinking about it. I know you did not do much with her, but the thought that you went through with it is enough for me. I know you think so little of yourself, my Princess, but you are the world to me. You have such potential. One day, I will make you see that.

I know you worry about what I may have done with the men and women at that whore house, but I promise you, I have done nothing with them that I have not done with you. I know you still find it hard to believe that I have no desire to ever be with you sexually as we are told we should. I see so many hot blooded men going after any woman that will let him enter her body and I am disgusted by it. 

It is so imperfect and sloppy. Our bodies are meant for more than that. To endure more than that. Eliana, when you whip me with those oak branches, I find myself in more ecstasy than you could ever imagine. That is why I want you to keep seeing that whore. So long as she follows the rules I set forth, I want you to see her once a week. She knows me well enough to know what I want for you. She will not let a man penetrate you, because she knows I would find that undesirable. I promise. 

Do you remember when I started talking about altering our bodies? I believe I have found a way to do it without risking our lives. My voice is becoming too deep to continue my singing. I am getting less and less jobs. However, I found a new master. He saw me in a whore house here in France. He says he can teach me how to become what it is I want to be. Not only that, but how to teach me to do it to you as well.

My Princess, please write to me again soon. Tell me everything you learn from that whore. My body aches to read it. When we see each other again, I will tell you more about my new master. He says he’s seen pleasures and things we could never even begin to imagine. He says that if we’re the students he’s been looking for, then he may even give us the box where he learned his ways from.

Eliana, please, tell me more of what this woman did to you. Lashing myself only does so much anymore. Without you being the one to do it, your breath hitching whenever you think you hit too hard, and the feel of your dress against my cock. I cannot get enough pleasure simply by beating myself anymore. I need to imagine you. Imagine myself through your words.

Tell me of the pleasures you are learning.  


>   
> Love, Karl  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: Sometime in 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Reply: Sometime later in 1913 Paris, France  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: Sometime in 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: Sometime in 1924 Unknown Location


End file.
